Snow
by black dimanond
Summary: it's Sakura's birthday and she planned a party up in the mountains with her friends...and her parents are NOT there! will friendship turn to love?sakulee, kibahina, naruhina, mild shinohina, shikaino neijitenten.
1. arrival

I do not own Naruto.

Sakura Haruno was sitting in the car with her parents who were driving her to they winter house in the mountains. Yes, her parents had bought it, but they never really botherded to go there. At least not until they daughter's birthday and she decided to spend it up in the mountains...And invite ALL of her friends to come over for a few weeks. Anyway, Sakura's parents didn't really have to worry about that because they weren't going to stay anyway.(And they were secretly relieved about it.)

Sakura couldn't stop smiling. She allways went skiing with her parents during the week-ends and stuff, but she never really went to the house up in the mountain before, even though she wanted to. And the best part was that all of her friends were going to stay with her.

Finally, the car pulled up in front of a enormous house. Sakura stood in front of it with her mouth open. She knew that her parents were wealthy and they could afford pretty much anything, but she never knew that they had bought such a big house. The inside was even better with three floors and so many rooms that Sakura didn't even bother counting them.

Her parents helped her unpack her bags and then explained the numerous rules they had set up. after that they left, leaving Sakura to finish putting away her clothes. The others were suppose to be arriving the next afternoon, after they had spent the morning skiing and would pick her up to finish the day on the slopes. The house was looking over a ski slope so Sakura was going to be able to see them coming.She was so tired after the long car trip up to the house that she didn't even bother cleaning up the dishes after she had finished eating, and she went strainght of to bed.

The next day Sakura woke up slowly. She checked her alarm clock to see what time it was. It was 12 pm. She jumped out of bed. She had never slept so much in her life!!!She had so much to do before the others arrived! she quickly ate her (late) breakfast and started to clean up. She expected her friends to arrive at 1 o'clock. After finishing the cleaning up, she sat down next to the window and started to read a book out of boredom. After a while, she heard a shout and laughs. She jumped to her feet and saw a group of people all laughing loudly at a black and orange clad figure who had his head under a snow drift. Sakura laughed as she recognised Naruto, only he could pull off a stunt like that. She then turned her attention to the other poeple who were with him. She recognised Ino with her blonde hair and blue outfit and skies(she loves blue), Shino who was entirely dressed in black, Tenten because she was strangling Naruto, Shikamaru because he looked as if he was falling asleep, Hinata who looked a bit scared for Naruto, Kiba who had Akamaru in his backpack, Neji who had his blank expression on his face and finally a person who was dressed in black with "PUNX" writen on his back in dark blue and on his snow board. Sakura guessed that that would be Lee. Sakura couldn't help noticing how tall he looked compared to the others and she couldn't see his face because he had his back to her. After Neji fînaly managed to get Tenten off Naruto, she heard Kiba ask: "Soooooooo...where's the house?"

She saw Lee take a piece of paper out of his pocket and point at her house. In unison, everyone turned to look at the house. "WHAAAAAT!!!" shouted Naruto earning a thump on the head fromTenten. "Keep your voice down!!The last thing i want is to hear you yelling." said Shikamaru. "That is the biggest i ever saw..."said Ino. "So are we going in or somethin' or should we call her so that she joins us here?" asked Naruto. There was a silence. "Why doesn't one of us go up there to fetch her?" Proposed Hinata. Everyone agreed.

Sakura hastily ran upstairs to get changed. Where did she put her gloves? Where was her ski coat? Then she heard a knock on the door. She rushed downstairs to open the door.


	2. ski and idears

**Okay, now for the second chapter!!!**

She opened the door to find a disheveled looking Lee standing in the doorway.

"Wow Sakura!You have changed since the last time i've seen you!" He said looking up and down at her with a grin on his face.

Sakura smiled sweetly and said "So have you Lee, it's so good to see you again." It was true, now that he was there she could now see just how tall he was. His voice was also a touch deeper and he seemed more confident with himself. She got her gloves and her skipass and they went downstairs to get her skies wich were pink just like her ski jacket.(Sakura loves pink :p) Then, they joined the others.

"Sakura!!!!!" yelled Naruto who was jumping about.Sakura greeted Naruto and then went to say hi to the others.

"Can we go now?" said Shikamaru. "it's so troublesome to have to wait here all day..." The others just egnored him exept Ino who just giggled. They all spent the rest of the afternoon skiing. Sakura remembered a perticular time when they all went to the snow park so that Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji (who all had snowboards) could practice new jumps. Naruto got jealous and tried to jump as well. He ended up with his head once again under a snow drift...

Later that evening, after dinner, they decided to start a fire to toast marshmallows over it. They all sat in front of it enjoying the warmth of the fire. Sakura was happy with all of her friends. All of them had come. She had invited them partly because she wanted to have a good time with the ones she knew well, and partly because she wanted to get to know better the ones she didn't know quite well. So she stood up and went to sit next to hinata who was sitting a little away from the others.

"Hinata, can you tell me more about Shino? I mean...i don't know him very well and...well..is he..nice?" asked Sakura.

"Well...at the beginning i didn't know him quite well..he was kind of intimadating at the beginning...But once you get to know him, he can be really nice...It's just that he doesn't talk much..." She ansered. Then the subject changed because Hinata wanted to know if Naruto liked her hair cut, if Kiba talked a lot about her, and if Sakura thought that Shino was alway around her.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully even if Kiba insisted to start a game of truth or dare and he ended up having to change into his swimsuit and jump into two meters of snow.(it was Shino's idea.)

Then everyone went to bed. They all had a room for themselves.

The next moring, Sakura woke up early. She thought she was the only one up but when she went downstairs, she met Lee with his disheveled hair because it was so early in the morning.

"Oh! i didn't know that you would be up so early." Said Sakura.

"I always get up early in the morning." He said matter-of-factly.

"We didn't really talk much last night."Said Sakura after a while. "What were you up to then, did you get a girlfriend?"She had said that as a joke.But she didn't expect Lee to quickly avoid her eyes and mumble something under his breath.

She was quite surprised about it. She knew that Lee was in love with her before the chûunin exam, but since then, he had alway treated her like a friend. So she had kind of forgotten about it.

As far a she was concerned, she had 3 options.

option n°1: walk up to him and kiss him because she knew that he was still in love with her and then tell him that that was all he was going to get because there was no way that she would go out with him.

option n°2: ask him what the hell was that about.

option n°3;just ignore.

Sakura thought about the 3 options and was just about to choose option number 2 when the others entered the room.

"I really don't wanna go skiing today we skied all afternoon yesterday and i got a sore back after the snowpark incident. " whined Naruto.

"For once i agree with him" added Shikamaru.

"Didn't you say that there was a swimming pool around here?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, it's two minutes away from here." Said Sakura.

"why don't we go then?" Asked Kiba "I really wanna find a chick in this place, it's in the middle of no where."

"Okay then." Said Sakura.

After a hurried breakfast, they all went to the pool.(don't worry, it's an indoor :p)

"Meet you by the pool."Said Sakura over her shoulder to the boys who were making there way to the boy's changing rooms.

"i wonder if they have muscles?"voiced Ino with a wicked smile.

"Obviously!"Answered Tenten " Don't you see how hard they train?"

"yeah...Who do you think is the one with the most muscle?" Asked Sakura.

"Dunno, but i hope they all have..."Said Ino

They all got changed and went to sit by the pool, while they where waiting for the boys.

"what the hell are they doing?"Asked Tenten.

"There they are..."Said Hinata in a small voice.

**That's all for now!!I'll upload as soon as possible**

**Maybe you might think that the whole ski and snow stuff is wierd but what can i say, i'm Swiss!!Anyway, thanx for reading!!**


	3. pool

**Hello!!!!sorry if i made you wait i had loads of things to do you know with easter and stuff. Anyway lets moove on!!**

"LETS GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!!!You're not alone in here!!"Yelled Tenten

"Oops!Sorry i got a little carried away." Said Naruto

"You don't say..."Said Shikamaru in his usual bored voice.

Neji just made a non-comital noiseand kibe didn't hear anything because he was to busy looking around for girls.

"where's Lee?"Asked Sakura.

"He's coming..."Was the only awnser she got from Shikamaru who was staring at something behind Sakura. She turned around to see what exactly he was staring at, and her eyes landed on Ino who was chatting with Hinata. Sakura smiled to herself and went to find a nice place for her to keep her towel. She sat down on a bench with and watched as the others all jumped into the pool. exept for Neji who was pushed in by Tenten.

Sakura sat there, watching the others pushing Neji and Kiba under the water. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see who was behind her.

**i'm reaaaaaaaaaaaly sorry i know it's short but it's for the suspence!!I'll do my best to update as soon as possible because i'm gonna be really busy.See you soon.( i'll make it up to you guys by writiing an extra long story)**


	4. sinking feeling

**Okay here we go!! Sorry if you had to wait!**

_**She jumped and turned around to see who was behind her.**_

_**"**_Oh, hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave her a small smile. Sasuke never actually _smiled_ at her so she was a bit surprised.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew this place."

"Yeah i know... My parents let me stay here for a week or two..."

He looked expectantly at Sakura. She supposed that he was waiting for her to jump around in joy and invite him straight away at her place, but Sakura didn't. She didn't because she had given up on Sasuke a long time ago.

Well, i'll see you around..." said Sasuke.

He turned to leave but before he could take one step away from her, Tenten and Naruto had pushed him in the pool.

Sakura giggled and sat there, thinking. What was Sasuke doing here? He wasn't the type of person you'd see at a pool...

"Well... i never imagined i would see Sasuke at a pool..." Said a voice behind her.

She turned to look who it was. It was Lee. She kept on looking

"Oh, hi Lee" said Sakura, not taking her eyes off him. She almost thought she was going to start drooling or something... Why? Because his body looked as if it had been carved my angels. Sakura wasn't really surprised. The taijutsu master trained so much, he was bound to have _some_ muscle. She noticed that he had more than all of the other boys, even Sasuke.

"Errr, Sakura...Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Lee, uncertanly.

Sakura pulled herself together.

"Oh, it's nothing...Sorry..."

Suddenly she remembered her talk with Lee and his wierd answer. She had chosen option n°3 right? Well now was the time to talk about it, when they were out of ear shot of the others.

"Lee, when we talked before...i didn't understand what you meant... Do you _have _a girlfriend or something?" She asked

Lee turned red and turned away from her.

"I dunno...not sure...i would prefer not to talk about it..." He mumbled.

Sakura knew that kind of answer. She had heard it many times from her friends when they were dating someone. That was the answer Tenten had given her when she had first started dating Neji. So that meant...that Lee had a girlfriend. Sakura felt her heart sink. Lee, _her_ Lee, the person who had said he would lover for ever had a girlfriend. Sakura stood up slowly. She noticed her knees were shaking slightly. She wanted to run and run. She wanted to be back home, on her bed, sleeping, and to awake to another ski day with her friends as if nothing had happended, as if Lee didn't have a girlfriend. With Lee blushing every time she looked at him.

Lee stood up as well.

"Are you okay Sakura? you don't look well." He asked.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she ran to the changing rooms. She sat down on the floor, and for the first time in years, Sakura Haruno cried.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, her eyes red. She saw Tenten, Ino and Hinata looking at her with concern on their faces.

"Are you all right? We saw you run out and when you didn't return, we went out to find you. Everyone's waiting for you." Said Ino softly.

Sakura tried to smile. She found that she couln't.

"What happend?" asked Tenten.

Salura tried to answer, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Is...Is it L- Lee?" asked Hinata in a small voice."Y- you were talking to him before you left."

Sakura gave a small nod.

"What did he do to you?!" Asked Ino loudly. "Tell me and i'll go and ring his neck!"

Sakura shook her head, and in a small voice, she told them what had happeded.

"i'm so sorry" Said Tenten after a small silence.

"Do you feel like going home?" asked Hinata.

Sakura nodded. She didn't feel like staying here...With Lee...

"I'll go and tell the boys, we'll take you back." said Ino.

With Tenten's help, Sakura stood up. They all changed into their clothes and then went back home.

The boys arrived long after the girls.

"How is Sakura?" asked Lee as soon as he was inside.

"She's okay... She's sleeping..." Said Ino icily.

Lee looked at her, confused. But before he could say anyting more, Hinata stood up.

"No one must EVER hurt Sakura again!!If you ever do, you'll have me to answer to!!" She shouted at Lee. everyone was stunned. Hinata had never shouted like that.

She was about to shout some more, when Shino gently put his arm around her shoulder (that made Hinata go scarlet and Naruto growl.) and led her upstairs to her room.

"You girls should go to bed as well..." Said Neji.

"Yes..." Answered Ino and Tenten nodded.

Ino was taken upstairs by Shikamaru and Neji escorted Tenten to her room, leaving Kiba Naruto and Lee alone.

"What was that about?" Asked Kiba.

"Dunno." Said Naruto. He still looked angry by the way Shino had calmed Hinata.

Lee was standing there, stunned.

Later on, Shino and Neji came back down.

"Sleeping." Said Neji.

Naruto didn't answer. He was staring at Shino.

"What the hell is Shikamaru doing?"

Right after he had said that, Shikamaru apeared with a lipstick wich was very much the same color as Ino's on the corner of his mouth and on his cheek, with a sheepish look on his face.

**That's it for now.i'm going to update as soon as possible... maybe even later on...**


	5. midnight visits

**Helloooooo!!Let's moove on in our story shall we?)**

Sakura wasn't sleeping. She was just pretending to. She didn't want to talk to anyone. But in anycase, she was sure no one was awake. it was midnight.

She closed her eyes tightly, thinking about her day. Then, she heard her window open. She stood up and walked ip to it to see why it had opened and looked outside. The road and the skislope below were deserted. She closed the window and turned around to get back to bed, but she say someting wich made her stop dead. Sasuke Uchiwa was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing in my room?" Asked Sakura loudly.

Saskura hurriedly put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shhhhh...it's okay.don't worry. I only came here to talk." He said sothingly.

Sakura nodded and he took his hand off her.

"Why were you crying when we were at the pool? Did Lee say something mean to you?" He asked.

"forget it..." mumbled Sakura.

"You know...you shouldn't stay with a guy like him.. he doesn't care about you. about your feelings." Said Sasuke, his voice suddenly soft.

"What do you mean?"Asked Sakura uncertanly.

"I mean he doesn't care. But i care. i've always cared."

Sakura couln't answer.

"I've realised i've started having feelings for you Sakura." he wispered.

Sakura couln'd believe it. Sasuke, the boy she had loved so much when she was younger was telling her that he had feelings for her. The boy she **_had _**loved.

Sasuke was closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"What do you think Sakura?" He wispered.

Then he kissed her. Sakura didn't want him to kiss her. She tried to push him off but hit hand took hold of her wrists so than she couln't moove. Sakura tried desesperatly to get away from him and run, but it was inpossible for her to move.

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, ignoring her efforts to pull away.

Then, just like that, Sakura couln't feel Sasuke anymore. She looked around to see where he was and he mouth fell open.

Lee had his hand around Sasuke's neck and was pushing him up against the wall so hard, she could hear the wall creaking.

Sasuke was turning blue. Sakura looked at Lee and she gasped.

She had never seen him look like that. Lee's face was contorted with fury. His eyes were black pools of hatred as tgey gazed into Sasuke's.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"He asked in a dealy calm voice.

Sasuke tried to answer but Lee didn't give him time. He literally threw Sasuke across the room.

Sakura was scared. Never in her whole life she had seen Lee look so angry.

Lee picked up Sasuke by his collar.

"If she doesn't love you. You don't kiss her." His said with his calm voice.

"What do you care? You don't love her!" Shouted Sasuke.

Lee narrowed his eyes dangerously, but didn't answer.

"You will never come here again."He said "And if i ever see you so much as look at her... I will kill you."He said coldly. " Don't talk to her don't look at her and don't even think about her. You know why? because one way or another i'll know. And if i know i'll be you enemy and believe me you don't want that." said Lee.

Lee put Sasuke back down on the ground. Sasuke stood up. He opened his mouth to say someting, but stopped when he noticed how tall Lee was.

"Now get out." Said Lee quietly. He didn't shout, but he said it in such a way that it would be unwise to argue with him.

Sasuke did so, opening the window and preparing to jump out. Before he left, he looked back at Sakura venimously, and jumped out.

Lee turned back to Sakura who was shaking slightly.

"Are you all right?"he asked, taking a step towards her. As he did so Sakura took a step back.

Lee smiled slightly.

"Sorry if i scared you a was kinda mad" He said.

"It's okay."Sakura said in a small voice. "I...Thank you Lee...for stopping Sasuke and everything..."

"It's fine." He answered.

There was a silence and then:

"Sakura, why were you crying?" Asked Lee.

"It was nothing..forget it..."Said Sakura. She didn't want to talk about it with him.

"Okay... Well...If you need me, just ask."Said Lee looking a bit disapointed that Sakura wouln't talk to him.

He left closing the door behind him. Leaving Sakura alone in her room.

She went back to bed and tried to sleep.When she finnaly managed to fall asleep, it was sleep filled with bad dreams, and with Lee. Lee who was angry with his cold eyes and his deadly voice.

**And that's it!!Hope you enjoyed it!! I'll update again**


	6. Drugs

Still don't own Naruto :P

It had been two days. Two days since Sasuke had kissed Sakura. Two days during which Sakura had avoided Lee's eyes. She guessed Lee was a bit confused about her behaviour, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt ashamed about what had happened with Sasuke. She was powerless to defend herself against him. If she was a bit stronger, maybe, she could have fought him off. But no, Lee had saved her. He had stopped Sasuke. Sakura remembered his deadly cold stare, His harsh words. Of course the others knew what had happened. They didn't say anything, scared to hurt Sakura, but Sakura knew. Tenten, Ino and Hinata had often tried to talk to her, but she had just smiled and said she was fine.

And as for Lee, he just stared at her with hurt and confused eyes. Once, she had seen something else in his eyes. A sort of fire there. It wasn't anger, she knew that, but it was impossible to describe what it was.

After lying in her bed for a while, Sakura finally decided to get out of bed. She checked her alarm clock the red numbers showed that it was 9:00am. Sakura groaned. She had slept in again. She was supposed to leave early with the others to go skiing. She wondered why the others hadn't woken her up. She suspected they though she was still upset about Sasuke. She was. She went downstairs to find everyone in their skiing outfit waiting to leave.

"Hi Sakura!! We let you sleep in this morning. We thought it might do some good to you." Said Ino who was playing chess with Shikamaru. He was letting her win on purpose.

Sakura smiled at every one. "Sorry about that. I hope you don't mind." Said Sakura sheepishly.

"No problem." answered Naruto, grinning.

"You shouldn't wait for me you know." Said Sakura. "Why don't you all go ahead and I'll catch up with you later on."

"Sounds good." Said Neji.

"I'll stay with her." Said Lee suddenly. Sakura hadn't even noticed him.

Everyone looked at him. Lee's face remained impassive.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"started Hinata. But Shino gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"They need to talk." He whispered gently so that Sakura couldn't hear. Hinata almost objected, but before she could say anything, Shino was leading her to the door.

"We'll get the stuff ready." He said, and left.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Ino while the others were gathering their coats and gloves.

Sakura didn't answer. She didn't want to be left alone with Lee. But before she could say anything, Shikamaru called Ino which miraculously made Ino appear in a flash by his side, ready to go.

Before she knew it, the door closed and she was alone, with Lee's eyes burning holes on the back of her head. There was a long silence during which none of them moved or said a word.

Finally, Lee said: "You're avoiding me." There was no anger in his voice, But Sakura instantly felt guilty.

"I understand if you're mad at me…" she started. "It's just that… I couldn't move… if I was just stronger…" she trailed off, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't expect talking to him this way. Of course, she was grateful to him, but she regretted him seeing her that way. Before Lee could say anything else, Sakura ran upstairs in her room.

She let her tears fall freely, just standing there in her room. She hadn't even bothered closing the door. She was very surprised when she felt an arm snaking around her waist from behind.

Next thing she knew she was held in a tight embrace. She heard Lee's deep voice say:

"You know I hate it when you cry."

Lee gently turned her around to face him, and she looked deep into his eyes. Then, without warning, Lee pushed Sakura up against the wall so that his entire body was against hers and she was unable to move. He pressed his cheek against hers, leaning in to whisper in her ear:

"You know I don't like it when you just stop talking to me and avoid me." He whispered, his warm breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you know what a drug is Sakura? It's something that you need. If you don't take any, you get hungry, or restless. You need it, and you want it." His hand lightly travelled down her back. So light, so soft.

"You Sakura, you are my drug. I need to know that you're with me, that you're happy. I need you and I want you right now."

He kissed her neck leaving red marks after him. He pulled her shirt off, and she pulled off his. Then he lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. Sakura kissed back slowly deepening the kiss. She then noticed that Lee was edging towards the bed. She didn't stop him. She wasn't scared, she just wanted Lee. He placed her gently on the ed and kissed her again, his lips slowly moving to her neck while his hands were resting on her thighs. Sakura closed her eyes. She knew one thing: she wanted this, and Lee, certainly wasn't Sasuke.


	7. Final chapt

okaaaaay i'm (finally) back! sorry if i kept you all waiting...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lee had removed her t-shirt and he sat up bringing Sakura with him to undo her bra clasp while planting soft kisses on her neck. he was just about to take it off when the door flew open. They quikly broke appart. Standing in the doorway where...well... everyone. Sakura and Lee had not heard them come back. All of the eyes where on them.

"When i said talk" said Shino "i really meant _talk._"

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" asked Ino, trying hard to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning and Lee pushed her behind him trying to cover her up. She pulled her t-shirt back on, not looking at anyone.

Naruto covered Hinata's eyes and Sakura heard Shikamaru say in a bored voice:

" You could have been a bit more careful...No in fact, you shouldn't have done it at all..." And he recieved a kick in the leg from Ino.

Tenten walked up to Sakura, pulled her up by the hand and led her out in the corridor.

"Why are you here?" asked sakura.

"Well... we decided to wait for you to come down after all, but when you didn't turn up, Hinata said she would go up and sheck on you. So of course Naruto said he would go up too and Kiba and Shino immediatly said of course they have to go now. But then Neji said he forgaot something anyway so i said i would come to, Shikamaru said he was to bored to stay outside and do nothing so Ino said she absolutely refused to stay out and wait fo us alone..." Tenten trailed off.

Sakura only sighed and turned to see the others crowded around Lee questioning him about_ what he planned to do later_, and telling him he'd better not try anything stupid with her and he even got a _you have to give me some tips _from Naruto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the end they all decided to just forget it and just enjoy the skiing because it was a fine day. They all left and started to walk down to the ski station. They all made sure Lee and Sakura were in front and Shino pushed Naruto in the snow so that he could walk next to Hinata, Neji was holding hands with Tenten so that she wouldn't slip on the ice.

They all climbed on the ski lift, Sakura settled herself next to Lee who put his arm around her shoulders.

"I have found a girlfriend..." he said playfully.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Who?" she asked.

Lee drew her close to him and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"You." he said simply and he kissed her.

Behind them Sakura could hear wolf-whistling and she heard Naruto yell:

"SHINO!!! GET OFF HINATA DON'T TOUCH HER!!"

Sakura and Lee broke appart. Sakura turned and saw Naruto punching Shino while Hinata was looking scared but a little pleased of the attention.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Okay last chapter finished!! hope you enjoyed the story! If you have please review but NO flames please!!

Black dimanond


End file.
